pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Hermes12
Poned aqui lo que querais decir ^^ bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:15 29 sep 2010 (UTC) pregunta E visto las inscripsiones pars tu saga, y me apunte, no he puesto personaje por que no entiendo algo, mira. Nombre: el nombe de tu personaje Pokemon: el pokemon que seras,todos menos legend y Gear(es el narrador) Edad: maximo 100 xD Personalidad: que personalidad tiene Ataques: los ataques que tengais, minimo 4 Comentario: solo si teneis algo que decir En el apartado de atques, A que se refiere, que nuestro pesonajes tendra ataques, o es tipo Mundo misteriosoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifLo siento Pika..Aqui hablarMi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:kibago mini.gif 13:40 1 oct 2010 (UTC) participa Me gustaria que participaras en el concurso de SDMEK, leete antes las nomas, loslinks estan en el apartado de eventos y el otro en mi firma, participa por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 21:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) cahaman quiero el charmader de fuego azul, por faArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 15:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) friends vamos ha hacer amigos ponme un riolu y un lucario, cual te pongo yo, quieres una quimeraArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 18:50 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ya Ya esta mira Archivo:Gele.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 19:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) * No pude editarlo mucho ya que son muy dificiles de combinar. ya se Freddy puede ser este Archivo:Sazandora_NB.png no es legendario pero da ``miedo´´, parece que esta bienArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 20:14 8 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta el regalo que te dije por el chat, Archivo:Vito sprite.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 16:09 11 oct 2010 (UTC) MM la renovacion del MM de vito Archivo:Vito MM.png(Sabes que fui el creador dela guia de caras MM)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 17:26 11 oct 2010 (UTC) AdvancedShipping BasuraVolcánica 18:24 12 oct 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Invited_Shipping.png Tu Pueblo! Aqui esta tu pueblo, el escenario mee quedo raro espero que te guste! Quieres ser mi amigo?? PkGuiador 11:11 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:For_Hermes12.png Invisble Hola Hermes12, soy tu amigo invisible, que querrias que te iciese, un sprite, un atwork... alguna cosa (los atworks me quedan raros)... TU DEJALO EN MI DISCU! Guau, invisible, no me veo 11:17 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigos Ponme a Munchlax y a Pokabu!! Quales te pongo a ti? PkGuiador 12:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Vito Aqui esta Vito en fiesta! Archivo:Vito_Fiesta_Nuevo.pngEl cuello no me gusta pero espero que te guste Guau, invisible, no me veo 12:54 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola, gracias por el comentario, soy principiante y me gustaria que me ayudases a darme ideas para mas pokémon, podriamos ser amigos??? Lance27 14:38 17 oct 2010 (UTC) puedes ponerme a Archivo:Garchomp_Pt_2.png (si quieres subo la imagen de garchomp que mas te guste) y que pokémon te pongo yo??? (he visto tus amigos y de momento te pondre Archivo:Grovyle_OCPA.png), si prefieres otro avisame: Lance27 14:58 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Por cierto: Como se consiguen las mascotas??? Lance27 15:07 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Como puedo adoptar un pikachu??? Es que la pagina va poco informada y estoy algo confuso Lance27 15:53 17 oct 2010 (UTC) escuse me Esque e visto AC 2 y sale el eevee de eva de color normal y puse que fuera ahiny, puedes cambiarlo por fa ^.^'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 17:38 18 oct 2010 (UTC) bale si eso es lo que tenia pensado, pero que no sean masculinos, solo femeninos y neutro, su pokemon perfecto seria Gochiruzeru, pero no me gusta nada XD'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 18:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Puedes ponerlo si quieres Lideres de Cartoon Hola¡ Aqui te dejo algunos VS de los Personajes de mi Región Cartoon, se que los Sprites eran más urgentes pero se me havcen muy dificiles de hacer, aqui tardaré en hacerlos: *Archivo:Stella_VS.pngStella Lider de Gimnasio número 2''' Especialista en Pokémon '''Tipo Agua *Archivo:Clara_VS.pngClara Lider de Gimnasio número''' 3''' Especialista en Pokémon Tipo Volador *Archivo:Viena_VS.pngViena '''Lider de Gimnasio número '''7 '''Especialista en Pokémon '''Tipo Veneno *Archivo:Robert_VS.pngRobert 'Lider del Equipo Nick (Equipo Villano) *Archivo:Zoey_VS.png'Zoey 'Ejecutiva del Equipo Nick *Archivo:Dora_VS.png'Dora 'Ejecutiva del Equipo Nick *Archivo:Diego_VS.png'Diego '''Ejecutivo del Equipo Nick *Archivo:Soldado_Hombre_VS.pngSoldado Hombre del Equipo Nick *Archivo:VS_Recluta_mujer.pngSoldado Mujer del Equipo Nick Pronto los demás, --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 18:51 18 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajajaja Me he dado cuenta que en AC el padre de Eva, Azul, le recibieron XDArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 18:02 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Para Esto es para ti el logo de PokeFreddy!! me encanta! Guau, invisible, no me veo 16:01 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Pokefreddylogo.png ya como te dige por el xat, es una mierdaArchivo:Gyaro.png, mas dificil imposible'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 14:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta ponle http:// img521.imageshack.us/img521/9440/avatarhermes.png que entonces sale la imagen aqui y no servira de na'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 17:07 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Es http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Capitulo_1%3A_Un_nuevo_comienzo_%28GR%29 =Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo (GR)= Te hare un resumen: Blue es un pobre chico al que su madre le da ensalada para desayunar =Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo (GR)= Ola Esta aqui http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Capitulo_1:_Un_nuevo_comienzo_(GR) te hare un pequeño resumen: Blue es un chico al que su madre le da ensalada para desayunar Lideres de Cartoon Aqui están el resto de los Lideres de Cartoon: *Archivo:Draco_VS.png'Draco''' Lider de Gimnasio''' número uno''' especialista en Pokémon''' Tipo Dragón''' *Archivo:Pedro_VS.pngPedro Lider de Gimnasio número cuatro especialista en Pokémon Tipo Roca *Archivo:Sinistra.pngSinistra '''Lider de Gimnasio '''número cinco especialista en Pokémon Tipo Siniestro *Archivo:Fina_VS.pngFina Lider de Gimnasio número seis especialista en Pokémon''' Tipo Fantasma''' *Archivo:Zeke_VS.pngZeke Lider de Gimnasio número ocho especialista en Pokémon''' Tipo Psiquico''' Pronto la historia de cada ciudad/pueblo, los sprites y los Alto Mando, Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:39 23 oct 2010 (UTC) penumbra Aqui esta la modista que te dige por el comentario Archivo:Modista Penumbra.png le puse nombre ^^'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 11:21 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Sargento Heruru, te ordeno que cogas la idea del episodio 6 de AC, Se enteran que hay un concurso, dentro de tres dias, entrenan para ese concurso, Eva despues de mucho exfuerzo consigio una combinacion perfecta igual que Zac, ya llego el dia del concuros, Paula se sienta en las gradas muy emocionada, primero sale Zac y presenta su combinacion, los jueces le dan muchos puntos y Paula se pone muy feliz, despues sale Eva presenta su combinacion y los juezes le dan muchos puntos, Paula tambien se pone feliz pero no tanto como antes, llegan a la finales y Eva y Zac tienen que luchar juntos, Paula no sabe a quien animar, y ganara....(Eso inventatelo tu)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 13:41 24 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Que te parece???¿¿¿ huy sin querer te borre la cuenta... Es broma, por cierto te he echo a Herm mas esteticoArchivo:Herm.png, no tendras de verdad 18 años'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 19:01 25 oct 2010 (UTC) -.- estas en el xat, te estoy hablando por ahi -.-'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 13:31 26 oct 2010 (UTC) .... ponte en el xat, por favor'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 14:15 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Toma: Gracias por participar: Puedes volver ha hacerlo cuando haya passado una semana ﻿﻿ Lance27 15:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Ciudad Draccil Aqui te tengo la historia y todo lo relacionado con Ciudad Draccil: *Hace mucho tiempo Existia una Ciudad llamada Ciudad One y todos sus habitantes vivian en paz, pero una vez un Pokémon llamado Dargon comenzo a destruir e invadir la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pero de pronto otro Pokémon llamado Penelopail batallo contra Dargon y lo derroto con un ataque llamado "Joya Draccil" así salvando a Ciudad One, que desde allí se empezó a llamar Ciudad Draccil gracias a Penelopail y su ataque. *Su Lider de Gimnasio es Draco Archivo:Draco_Sprite.pngArchivo:Draco_VS.pngEs un Caballero Millonario de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, es muy fuerte en las Batallas Pokémon y tambien un poco misterioso, timido y serio. En sus tiempos libres se la pasa escribiendo historias sobre el Mundo de los Pokémon, tambien es un Historiador. Espero que todo esto te haya servido, pronto le entregaré los sprites de los demás Lideres de Gimnasio, y VS y Sprites de los Alto Mando, --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 21:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: ES DRACCIL NO DRACCTIL Aqui tu regala final, yo soy tu amigo invisible, lo he coogido de tu pagina de favoritos! Archivo:RGFNH12.png Soy... PokéGuiador! PkGuiador 22:29 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola hermes, tu personaje Archivo:Vito_sprite.png saldra en una nueva saga, golden memories Me gustaria su permiso para usarlo El futuro campeon 18:47 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Logo: Archivo:Logo_Golden_Memories.png poke w ola te invito a el Concurso PokeW. Porfavor inscribete y avisa a otros usuarios.Ardoor y rabia!!! 19:34 12 nov 2010 (UTC) sprites Archivo:Recluta_mujer_nick_sprite.pngBuenmo aqui te dejo los sprites de los cadetes/reclutas del equipo Nick Archivo:Recluta_hombre_nick_sprite.pngy una ejecutiva, zoey.Archivo:Zoey_sprite.png Espero que puedas hacer el capitulo pronto, saludos --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 16:30 16 nov 2010 (UTC) herm..... hice tu sprite, bueno no se si se vea bien tu dime, use el tono de verde adecuado en los pantalones ? bueno eso es todo Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 16:54 20 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: quieres ser mi Friend PD2: se me olvido poner el sprite xD archivo:Greenwood sprite.png delibird o chatot me encanta el loro ese chatotttttt ews tan lindo !!!!!!! Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 19:31 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Primer Sensillo de T.O.T se llama N.E.R.D.S Letra: 1ª estrofa Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños rechasados Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños no aceptados...... Coro Ellos todos sistema invetaran Ellos cualquier problema resolveran Ellos mal se vestiran Y Ellos populares no seran x2 2ª estrofa Los nerds, usan camisas Y tambien lentes muy grandes y sus dientes son enormes Porque son... nerds Coro 3ª estrofa No sobresaliran novia no tendran rechazados seran y su vida fin tendra Coro Final pero al final ellos tienen un lugar en cada escuela que hay uno siempre habra... esa ultima frase su repite cada mas mas despacio hasta que no se escuche '' '''Fin' 'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 00:18 21 nov 2010 (UTC)' Me das un Cyndaquil de llama azul?? Hola Hermes12 me podrias dar un Cyndaquil de llama azul plis??? Gracias. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifPokequique Mis mascotas' Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 13:04 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' Hola hize el sprite de Flora, esque me parecio algo mayor, y la hize mas jovenArchivo:Flora A.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) habbo? Te conectas a habboArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 10:40 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ? podemos hacer una región juntos, yo podria hacer el mapa, se me da bienArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:34 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Pienso (Aunque sea raro) Tu puedes crear el nombre, me basare en alemania ¿Que te Parece?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:39 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale ahora estoy creando una Ball, servira especialmente para pokemons de Planta :DArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:47 22 jun 2011 (UTC) oki Va a ser Deutdoi Archivo:Plant Ball.png esta es la Ball, Mira voy subiendo mi progreso en la región, cada vez que haga algun cambio significativo lo subo en nueva version Archivo:Deutdoi Mapa.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 12:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Habbo lo pillas o te lo tengo que re-repetir?(anuncio) Ponte en habboArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 15:14 22 jun 2011 (UTC) no gracias tengo un flygon al cien (Algo ovio ya que me llamo flygonmaster en el vortex) Pero por las molestias me puedes cambiar a algun pokemon tuyo y lo subo al 100 en uno o dos dias Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 16:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) nooooooooooooooo insisto, no me cuesta nada (Pero fiate de mi, no son hackeados) si quieres te consigo a grovyle al 100 Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) lo se te tengo in friends!!!! espero que no te fastidie PD: Te puedo poner en la lista de amigos de la wiki?? Si aceptas no envies mensaje si es que no envia mensaje diciendo BACOOOON ok?? Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya ya tengo a tu grovyle al 100, pon un pokemon inutil de intercambio y te lo doy Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Le he enseñado Earth Power para los pokes de fuego PPD: Me gusta la tarta Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 me encantaria ser tu amigo me haria mucha ilusion.Gracias. Arceus1104 10:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) lo que tienes que hacer es mirar en la pagina de los trades es darle a pokemon u for trades pinchar en las offers de iglybuff y aceptar la de grovyle Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:32 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Serie nueva Hola Hermes12 soy Arceus1104 y queria decirte que he creado una serie y te lo digo por si quieres ser un personaje.Me harias un gran favor.Gracias adiós. Arceus1104 11:39 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Que gracioso XD Archivo:Mascota hermes.png GRacias!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 15:42 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Podrias Comentar en Halloween en 2D es que hasta que no halla 5 comentarios no puedo seguir Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:52 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ¿quieres ser mi amigo ??? te pongo a trecco archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugiahydreigonarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:49 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Te dejo otra vez el mensaje de Deutdoi, por si algun cambio no te gusta Archivo:Deutdoi_Mapa.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 23:12 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Nueva actualizacion de Deutdoi Archivo:Deutdoi_Mapa.pngEspera que suba la nueva actualizacion ^^Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:43 30 jun 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?Emboar oscuro 1999 17:46 5 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?Emboar oscuro 1999 17:46 5 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi amigo?¿?¿?¿? si eso ponme a el mm de sonicla lokura de latios 20:56 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day para mañana,quizas no puedas conectarte,ten ahora un Carreye,que tanto te gusta n.n: Archivo:Carreye_Sprite.png Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 16:55 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Bueno, aqui esta tu treecko amorfo :Archivo:Carnako.png Se llama Carnako, Feliç Aniversari ;) '''Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 17:13 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Segundo regalo Ten, un OC basado en Treecko Archivo:Treeckon.png '''Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 08:51 12 jul 2011 (UTC)